


Balance

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Kissing, Literal alternative universes, M/M, Magic, Pining, declarations of affections, future Sterek, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is thrown for a loop by learning of the existence of vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this as non-TVDer friendly as I can. (Meaning you won't have to watch TVD for it to make sense.) So please don't be scared to give it a chance!

"BONNIE BENNETT YOU BRING ME BACK THIS INSTANT."

Scott was patrolling when he heard the yelling in the woods. He came to the spot that holds the Nemeton to find a man in a leather jacket and black jeans standing on the magical stump.

"DAMNIT, BONNIE, IT WAS A JOKE!" A dark haired man yells at the sky, throwing his hands in the air before turning away from Scott. He appears to be about the same height as Scott, with a lithe build and bright blue eyes.  Scott watches the man for a few moments, screaming at apparently no one that he wants to go back. Between the leather and dark hair, he begins to think this is another one of those long lost Hales that keep showing up out of no where.  His alpha senses aren't tingling so he decides to see if he can lend a hand.

"Uhh, hello?" Scott walks out from between the trees to stand at the edge of the clearing, still a good 20 yards away, "Can I, uh, help you?"

The man spins back around giving Scott a digusted look down his nose, "Who the hell are you?"

"Scott McCall."

"Well tell ya what, Scotty., just move right along. You don’t want to get in the middle of this."

"Maybe I can help?"

The man groans. "Oh god. You’re one of those," he rolls eyes, throwing his head back as if _Scott_ was wasting _his_ time. "Look kid, I’ve got it covered. As soon as some WITCH can learn to take a joke."

A witch? Scott sniffs the air noticing nothing particularly off about the man. Just a burnt scent in the air, probably from the magic that brought him here. "You said a witch sent you here?"

Suddenly, with nothing more than a blur, the man has his hand wrapped around Scott's neck, easily lifting him a few inches off the ground. Scott's eye bulge, and not just from the lack of oxygen. "Dude, what are you?"

"Look I’m not in the mood to deal with all the questions. I’m a little busy trying to figure out where I am and how to get back." Scott watches as the man's eyes darken, his skin turning vein-y and fangs sprout in his mouth, just like something out of those cheesy horror movies that Stiles loves to make him watch. He leans in like he is going to try to bite Scott, which, _what the hell_ , when an arrow flies from the trees lodging itself in the man's neck.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch." The man drops Scott to pull the arrow out, only for it to be replaced by another and another. He only slightly stumbles at the impact of the second and third arrows, bringing the tip of the first one up to his nose.  Another eye roll.  Maybe he is a Hale.  "Wolfsbane does not work on vampires, you dumbasses!"

"How about electricity?" Chris Argent stabs him in the back with his taser slash light saber and the man drops to the ground, unconscious.

Scott rubs at his neck, giving Chris a grateful look. "Did he say vampire? I thought they weren’t real?"

"Me too. I don’t know how long he’s going to be out. Let’s get him tied up."


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack try to decide what to do with their new find.

"He’s kinda good looking in that evil, bad boy kind of way," Stiles says of the man tied to a chair and circled in moutan ash in the center of Derek’s loft. "What is it with you supernaturals being supernaturally attractive?"

"I think you’re pretty."

"Thanks Scotty." Stiles turned to give his best friend a fond smile. "So you’re sure he said vampire. Everything in the beastiary says they don’t exist." And Stiles is very familiar with the beastiary, thank you. Not only does he have it in paper form, but he is in the process of making a digital copy that he will be able to search with the click of a mouse instead of hours and hours by the light of a desk lamp. Its going to be _awesome_.

"We're sure," Argent says standing guard just outside the mountain ash circle with his high voltage, vampire-debilitating stick.

Stiles looks between the hunter and his alpha before deciding he is going to have to make it up as he goes...again. "So what do we know about them?"

"Well, they move crazy fast. He was in front of me in the blink of an eye," Scott moves his hand across in front of his face as a poor imitation. "You can shoot them with arrows laced with wolfsbane but it doesn’t bother them apparently?"

"And they heal really fast," Derek says eyeing the mans neck from where he's standing back from the group. "His wounds are completely gone already. That’s even faster than us."

"So they move fast and heal fast.  That’s not looking good for us." Plopping down in the nearest chair and tapping his knuckles repeatedly on the table, Stiles is struck with thought. "What if he can turn into a bat and he escapes then just flies away?"

Derek rolls his eyes in reply while Chris answers, "I think you have to be more worried about if he gets hungry."

"You think he might eat us?!" The look on Scott’s face is so innocent and terrified that Stiles can't just let it stop there.

"No, he’s going to break into the clinic and eat all the puppies. YES HE MIGHT EAT US. How are you just thinking of this?"

Scott has the decency to look ashamed for just a moment before Stiles thinks he hears him murmur, "I don’t want him to eat the puppies either."  He may be Stiles' best friend and the best person he’s ever known but sometimes Scott doesn’t think things through.

"You said he was yelling about a witch? And wanting to go back somewhere, correct?" Deaton steps closer to the still unconscious 'vampire'. Hopefully the vet that makes house calls has some helpful information to deal with your not-so-friendly, should-not-exist neighborhood vampire. "Would we be correct in assuming he is from an alternate universe?"

When he receives no response, Deaton turns to look at the group and finds four people staring at him, slack jawed.

"Alternate universes are real?" Derek asks, seeming to be the first to regain his composure.

"Of course," Deaton replies, as if the answer is obvious. Which it probably is. To him.

Stiles scoffs, standing up from the table, "Well today we are learning all kinds of fun things. Alternative universes are a thing, vampire exist…"

"I never said vampire didn’t exist. I just said they didn’t exist here." Stiles gives the vet a withering look wondering if the man plays with semantics just because he's bored or so if something like this happens, he doesn't have to admit he was wrong. Either way its extremely frustrating.

"So... you are saying everything exists just not always in the same time or place?" Scott pipes up trying to make nonsensical things make sense.

"Exactly," Deaton replies, like it explains everything. "Every theorist has a different name for it, Multiverse, Eternalism, Relativity, its all, essentially, the same. Everything is working together in the unvierse. What happens in one place could have nothing or everything to do with what's happening in another. It’s all about balance. I suggest we find a way to send our new friend back to wherever her came from before we upset the balance.

"Great, more balance mumbo jumbo. Can’t we just kill him?" Stiles says, swinging an arm towards the still unconscious man in the circle. _How long has he been out now?_

"Sure, Stiles, go right ahead," Derek says. "I’m assuming you know how?"

"Dude! It’s a vampire! Try a wooden stake or some garlic bread or something." Stiles stumbles back to gesture to the huge wall of windows. "Hey! We can just wait another hour or so until the sun comes up and we won’t have to do anything!  Problem solved."

"Yes," Deaton begins, seemingly on board with Stiles' fail-proof plan. "Unless his death in this universe upsets his universe and in turn sends all the surrounding universes into chaos thus-"

"Yea, yea, yea. I get it. Killing is bad." Stiles rolls his eyes and drops down onto the couch. "So what are we gunna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I googled those theories, I have no idea if they are right or not, but dude, I sound hella smart. 
> 
> This is as far as I got! Let me know what you think in the comments or on [ my tumblr ](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon wakes up.

Damon wakes to the sound of people arguing over how to kill him. Great.

He discreetly tries to move to see how well he’s tied up but at the slightest movement the room goes silent and he can feel eyes on him.

"He’s awake," says a voice like the one from the woods that shocked him. He standing just behind Damon and out of reach.

"Yea he’s awake and now he’s going to kill you," Damon says groaning as he lifts his head from the uncomfortable way it was tilted forward against the restraints.

"We actually don’t think that’s going to be the best idea," a bald guy says from behind a table filled with books, a lap top and enough soda bottles to give an elephant diabetes.

"Really because it’s the first one on my list right now." Damon surges forward in attempt to break his restraints before two of the men also jump forward, sprouting hair from random spots on their faces and fangs that rival his own.

"Werewolves. Fantastic. But what’s with the hair? Are you gunna go full Michael J. Fox?" At the blank looks Damon continues, “Michael J. Fox? Teen Wolf? Ringing anything?" So not only did Bonnie send him to a different universe, she sent him to one without any understanding of pop culture. Payback, thy name is Damon Salvatore.

"While all this has been fun guys, I really need to get on my way back to Mystic Falls." One more tug on the ropes and they snap. All Damon has to do is avoid one deadly bite from a pack werewolves, figure out where he is and how to get back to Mystic Falls. Piece of cake! Except he can’t move farther than the line of dirt around the chair. 

"Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. What is this crap?" Damon asks, trying to push his the toe of his boot into the line on the floor only to be met with an invisible force field. 

"Mountain ash," says the kid, scratch that, wolf that found him in the woods.

"Never heard of it. Why does it work on me?" Derek is genuinely curious, maybe he can use this stuff back home, save on trips to the hardware store to keep buying chain that inevitably breaks.

"Mountain ash works as a boundary for almost all supernatural creatures in this universe," the bald guy, Dr. Knowledge apparently, says stepping around the table. "Very few have the qualities it takes to overcome its powers." The kid from the woods and a scrawny one covered in moles fist bump.

"Oookay, then.Guess I’ll try Plan B." He turns, grabbing the chair throwing it at the kids, hoping it won’t shatter on the force field. To his delight, it sails right through but the tall, dark and broody one that’s done nothing but stand in the corner with judgy eyebrows grabs the chair before it makes contact with anyone or anything. "Well damn. Good job, Captain Eyebrows." The moley one snorts in laughter, not at all phased by having a chair thrown at his head.

Maybe that ones not so bad, appears to be human, maybe a snack later. “Seems I’m all out of plans. What are we going to do next? Stake the helpless vampire surrounded in dirt?”

"Uh, actually we’ve been working on a way to send you back to your universe," says the wolf from the woods. He kind of even looks like a puppy. Huh.

"So, puppy, moles, Captain Eyebrows, Dr. Knowledge and taser man over here just want to help?" Damon asks jutting his thumb over his shoulder at the man holding what appears to be a light saber. "Like I’m going to believe a pack of wolves? What am I? New?"

Moles steps forward. “Hold up there, Dracula.”

"Damon."

"Whatever. Me, Stiles, by the way, Deaton and Chris here are not wolves. Just Derek and Scott," Stiles gestures to each of them as he calls them by name. "And yes. We actually do want to help you. As sparkling as your personality is, we already have one tall, dark and dreary around here."

Damon glances around the group spotting the man in question in the back with his arms crossed over an actually rather impressive chest, “Ah, captain eyebrows.”

"Derek."

"Whatever." Damon mimics Stiles. "Can’t handle a little competition?"

"No competition." All eyes turn to Stiles. "Uh, I mean, uh, I’m not afraid Derek’s going to eat me in the middle of the night or something."

"No, but you wish he would," Damon smirks at the younger man, cocking an eyebrow.

"Is there a gagging spell we can-"

"Enough!"

"He started -," Damon puts his hands up and backs to the other side of the circle when Chris pushes the button on his taser and the electric crackle fills the air. "Okay, okay, I can play nice. Just get me back to Mystic Falls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd.
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing Damon, what did you think? 
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The find out how the sun in their universe effects vampires from another.

Chris stands back, watching as the group argues with the vampire, Damon, about what to do about getting him to his universe and why someone won’t give him a chair or some bourbon.

“You threw the last chair at me.  Why in the hell would we give you another one?”  Stiles yells without even looking up from his research.

“What do you have to worry about?  With Captain Eyebrows by your side,”  Damon gestures to Derek, who is, sure enough, standing right next to Stiles even though he isn’t doing any research,  “you know I won’t be able to harm one hair on that pointed head of yours.”  Chris swears he can hear Derek clench his jaw.

Chris doesn’t add anything to the conversation.  He knows Damon is just looking to argue and Stiles is the easiest to bait.  He glances at the window, noticing how it is much brighter than it was just five minutes ago and wonders what’s going to happen when the beam of light on the floor hits the vampire.

Damon plops down on the floor, a seemingly submissive move in a room full of predators, but Chris has seen how fast he is.  He can be on his feet and have his hand around your throat before you blink.  Literally.  “At least provide me with a last meal.  Do they not have manners in this universe?”

“Last meal?”  Scott says looking up from the book he is trying to read.  “We told you that we aren’t going to kill you, we are trying to send you back.”

Damon rolls his eyes.  “Yes, Scruff McGruff, you’re all nobel and such, good for you.”  Chris didn’t know someone could clap so sarcastically.  “I’m more concerned about whether or not my SPF 3000 is going to work in this hell hole or whether I’m going to, I don’t know, burst into flames when the sun hits me.”

“Is...is that a thing we should be worried about?”  Stiles looks between Deaton and Chris.

“Well, there is a chance that with vampires not existing in this reality that the magic that animates them does not have the same effect in the sun.  Rather than flames, he could simply become malnourished or essentially get a really bad sunburn.  We won’t know the consequences until the sun fully rises.”

Damon jumps back to his feet.  “So this is going to just be a game of ‘Wait and see if the vampire becomes barbeque?’  Like hell!”  He rears back like his is going to make a run at the mountain ash but before he can lunge forward, Chris uses the handle of his taser to break the glass on the wall.  

He reaches through the shards and pulls out a fire extinguisher and sets it on the table next to him.  “We’ll make sure you don’t get past medium rare before we pull you out.”  

"Well, get ready, boys, because it looks like its time to find out."  The sunlight has just crept into the edge of Damon's prison of mountain ash.  "How about rather than waiting until there's nothing left of me to put out, we just test the effects."  Damon very carefully puts his fingertips into the ray of sun.

Nothing happens.

"Maybe it takes awhile?"  Scott looks at Deaton, who is just watching the vampire curiously.

"Just beacause I don't immediately turn into a crispy critter does not mean I want to stay here, no matter how good of company Captain Eyebrows is," Damon cocks a finger at Derek.  "You know, you remind me of someone, a family member, perhaps.  Judgemental brow, hair product, excellent conversation skills.  Yep, you just might be this universe's Stefan Salvatore."

Just like that, there is a flash of light and Chris is thrown against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek jumps off the floor, barely waiting for his eyesight to return to normal, ready to face whatever threat it was that caused them to slam into the walls.

“Bon Bon!  I knew you couldn’t stay away from me.”

Derek’s eyes clear and there is a small woman standing at the edge of the mountain ash circle with her arms crossed staring at Damon.

“I see they didn’t stake you yet, that’s a shame.”

“I told you staking would work,”  Stiles says getting up off the floor behind him.  Derek had unconsciously put himself between Stiles and the….newcomer.

“Who are you?”  Derek asks around a mouthful of fangs.

The woman looks to be about his age, short dark hair, and an energy that makes Derek’s wolf want to protect his mate.  She must be the witch that Damon was hollering about in the woods when Scott found him.  Which, _ wait...mate? _

“So, I send you to a random dimension and the first thing you do it get snatched up by a pack of werewolves?  Tell me, Damon, how do you get so lucky?”  

“Bonnie, my sweet, beautiful, never-hurt-a-Salvatore, Bon Bon, let me introduce you to my new friends,”  Damon swings his arm to everyone in the group.  “This is puppy, moles, Dr. Knowledge, Mr. Taser, and Captain Eyebrows.  Everyone say hi to Bonnie, the  _ witch _ that sent me here.”

“Careful, Damon,” the woman, Bonnie, says before turning to everyone in the group.  “Sorry, I made him your problem for awhile, but as I’m sure you found out, he can be a royal pain in the ass and I needed to remind him why he shouldn’t push me.”  She says the words in a voice that makes Derek think of his big sister on full moon.

“So you sent your pain in the ass, evil vampire to us?”  Stiles starts to walk past Derek, like he is going to actually  _ go up _ and  _ confront _ a witch that managed to transport a vampire and herself into a different universe.  He doesn’t get far before Derek grabs the back of flannel and pulls him back behind him.

“Oh!  I almost forgot.  Moles thinks Captain Eyebrows is prettier than me and Captain Eyebrows has a crush on him but I don’t think either of them knows it.”  Stiles stares at Damon in shock and Derek lets out a low growl.  Damon smirks, “See.”

Bonnie looks Derek up and down, which makes him slightly uncomfortable until he looks back and notices Stiles glaring daggers at her.  Which,  _ wait...what? _

“Yea, I’d have to agree.”  Bonnie looks back at Damon with the shrug of a shoulder.

“Excuse me?”  Damon looks seriously offended that Bonnie would find Derek more attractive.  “How could you say that he is better looking than me?  He is like a Stefan Salvatore reject with the brow and stoicism and did you see him all ‘grrr’?  The facial hair alone would be a reason to take him back to the pound.”

“Oh please, his eyes are at least ten different colors, his biceps are the size of my head, he could cut glass with that jawline, and, yea, he may not say much but he has the best heart of anyone I…,”  Stiles stops when he sees Damon’s smirk.  It’s Derek’s turn to stare open mouthed at Stiles.  He watches as Stiles turns as red as his favorite hoodie and tries to, unsuccessfully, back pedal.  “I mean, uh, that is, heh, if you like that sort of stuff.”

“Ugh, Bonnie can we please go before it gets all Brokeback Mountain in here?”

Bonnie rolls her eyes and gives Damon an almost affectionate smile.  “Sorry for causing any problems, we’ll be heading back to Mystic Falls now.”  Bonnie reaches across the circle to grab Damon’s hand.  

“Ha, I knew it Bon Bon, you liked me better,”  Damon said grabbing her hand the moment it crossed the mountain ash line.  Bonnie is already chanting under her breath and before Derek can decide to prevent them from leaving, they disappear.

Derek blinks looking around the room at Scott, Deaton, Chris, and finally, Stiles.  “So do you think that’s it?  They’re gone?”

Deaton shrugs, “With a power like Bonnie, there is every chance they could come back, but yes, I think they are gone.”  He grabs his books and returns to his office like this was a typical Tuesday night in Beacon Hills.

“Scott why don’t you come outside with me and help with something.”  Chris starts towards the door, dragging Scott with him.  Chris and Derek might never see eye to eye on things, but in that moment, he is actually thankful to him.

“Uh, so...yea.”  Stiles starts, not looking Derek in the eye, but instead looking at the toe of his sneaker.  “About the things I said, I just…”

“Did you mean it?”

“Did I mean it?  Have you seen yourself?”  Stiles gestures up and down at Derek’s body, almost hitting him in the process, and God help him, he finds it endearing.  “You are directly out of fitness magazine.”

“No, about how...I might not say much but…,”  he stops, the words getting caught in his throat.  He always thought the pack, Stiles, tolerated him because they had to. 

“Of course I meant it, big guy,”  Stiles says, eyes going soft.  “I know that everything you do, you are doing it for me, and the pack, and everyone in Beacon Hills.  You are the least selfish person I’ve ever…”  Derek doesn’t let Stiles finish that statement before he is kissing him.  Stiles finds out after that, whenever he wants Derek smooches, all he has to do is tell Derek what he loves about him.  Sometimes Derek let's him talk before the kissing, just so he gets reminded what he did to deserve such a mate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think? Should I continue? I have maybe one other chapter about ready to go... Let me know in the comments or on [ my tumblr ](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)
> 
> Be constructive, not cruel. Thank you :-)


End file.
